Casada Con un ExtrañoSkandar Keynes
by SaraDelgado
Summary: Hola amigos esta historia no es mia me puse de acuerdo con la verdadera dueña para poder publicarla aqui así que el credito es para ella. Talvez esta historia no este relaciónada con Las Cronicas de Narnia pero veran que Edmund Pevensie es Skandar Keynes ok y espero que la disfruten :).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos este es es el primer capitulo de la novela espero que les guste :)**

Capitulo 1

Les contare mi historia mi nombre es tn_ tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre pues mi madre falleció cuando yo nací y el siempre a cuidado de mi, soy heredera de una gran fortuna y hasta hace unos meses era una chica muy feliz hasta que tuve la desgracias de conocer a skandar keynes.

Bueno todo comenzó un lunes como cualquiera, como siempre lo hacía me dispuse a ir a la empresa de mi padre , entre en el estacionamiento y casi choco con un auto de color negro ni siquiera pude ver quien era quien manejaba pues los vidrios estaban polarizados yo llevaba la capucha de mi auto abajo y le grite

Tu : no sabes leer dice 20 km/h….grite molesta y seguí mi camino recorrí solo algunos metros pues muy cerca había un lugar disponible subí la capucha del coche y lo estacione después me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre dentro de la que pronto seria mi empresa….Raquel podrías avisar a mi padre que estoy aquí

Raquel: claro que si señorita….hizo una llamada rápida…Ha dicho que pase… entre a la oficina de mi padre y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla como siempre lo hacia

Tu: papi te dije que hoy no vinieras a la oficina

TP: hija si no atiendo yo la empresa quien más lo va hacer

Tu: el doctor te ordeno reposo y no lo has hecho

TP: te prometo que dentro de una semana me tomare unas vacaciones, como van los estudios

Tu: muy bien de hecho exente algunas materias

TP: me alegro hija ya muy pronto te aras cargo de la empresa

Tu: papa de eso quería hablarte, yo no quiero trabajar aquí tu sabes que mi sueño es bailar profesionalmente ser reconocida mundialmente

TP: ya hablamos de eso tn_ lo puedes hacer en tus ratos libres pero no descuides los estudios por eso…mi padre me amaba mucho era su tesoro eso era lo que él me decía pero su sueño era que yo tomara su lugar en la empresa cuando el ya no lo pudiera hacer decidí no discutir mas del tema pues mi padre tenía problemas cardiacos y no quería provocarle un disgusto…

**Ok amigos los jueves subiré nuevo capitulo nos vemos hasta la próxima semana con nuevo capitulo aun no espieza lo mejor de le historia se pondrá mejor mas adelante :o **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno amigos e cambiado de decisión hoy subiré dos capítulos de la novela ok :)**

**Capitulo 2**

Raquel: le he dicho que el señor (tu apellido)_ esta ocupado , espere a que lo anuncie

***estoy seguro que él me recibirá***

Raquel: espere no pase….pero el hombre no izo caso y se paso sin previo aviso al ver al hombre entrar por la puerta mi padre se paro rápidamente de la silla sorprendido….lo siento le dije que no pasara pero no me ha escuchado

TP: yo lo atiendo, retírate

**Veo que no te has olvidado de mi**…mi padre parecía estar nervioso pero quién era ese hombre?

TP: skandar Keynes como olvidarte….el hombre era alto, fornido con el cabello rizado y muy atractivo...mi padre me dedico una mirada…tn_ te veo en casa

skandar: oh pero que descortés soy mi nombre es skandar keynes….dijo besando mi mano

Tu: tn_ ….respondí amablemente

skandar: si se leer solo que llevaba un poco de prisa…dijo con una sonrisa

Tu: perdón?...no comprendí sus palabras

skandar: nos conocimos en el estacionamiento….me sonroje pues me porte muy mal

Tu: de verdad lo lamento es que me asuste si no freno hubiera ocurrido un accidente muy feo

skandar : la culpa fue mía

Tu : bueno me retiro , fue un gusto

skandar: igualmente….camine hacia la puerta y sentí la mirada de Nicholas sobre mi cuerpo se preguntaran cómo? Pues no lo sé explicar pero es una sensación incomoda apresure un poco el paso pues la situación me incomodo me dio un poco de curiosidad ese hombre , porque mi padre se puso tan nervioso cuando lo vio , acaso le temía?Decidí hacer caso a lo que me dijo mi padre y me dirigí a casa ise algunos deberes y después de unas horas mi padre llego se metió directo al despacho y yo me fui detrás de el

Tu : como te ha ido?...pregunte entrando

TP: no muy bien…dijo sin ánimos

Tu: paso algo malo?

TP: no me agás caso hija, me puedes dejar solo necesito hacer unas llamadas

Tu : está bien si necesitas algo estaré en mi alcoba….esto ya me pareció muy extraño veía a mi padre preocupado entonces decidí investigar , bueno escuchar tras la puerta

TP: pero como se ha enterado…decía furioso…pensé que todo estaba resuelto , ...sabes que me amenazo con decirle a la policía , no me importa que agas quiero que te encargues de el mañana ira de nuevo a la oficina….pero de que hablaba mi padre tenia problemas legales? Eran tantas mis dudas que mejor decidí irme a dormir , a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano me vestí y baje al comedor y me di cuenta que mi padre ya se había ido esto era muy raro el jamás se iva sin despedirse de mi ,ese día no tenía que ir al escuela así que me fui directo a la empresa estacione mi coche fui directo a la oficina de mi padre y Raquel me dijo que estaba con el señor keynes , tenia que saber que era lo que pasaba asi que sin que se diera cuenta me meti en la sala de juntas ahí había una péqueña puerta seguida de una pasillo que conducía a la oficina de mi padre siempre estaba con llave y por suerte yo tenia esa llave me quede en el pasillo escuchando por detrás de la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno amigos este es el segundo capitulo que subo el día de hoy como se los prometi..Proxima Semana nuevo capitulo :)**

CAPITULO 3 (:

TP: quieres dinero? Dime la cantidad

skandar : creo que no me entiendes , la información que yo tengo es demasiado valiosa

TP: dime que es lo que quieres para entregarme esos papeles

skandar : estas consiente de su valor

TP: claro que lo se, si esos papeles salen a la luz todo lo que tengo se irá a bajo, estoy dispuesto a pagar

lo que sea

skandar : quiero a tu hija ...al escuchar esas palabras me quede helada

TP: mi hija no está en el trato...respondió furioso'

skandar : esa es mi oferta la tomas o la dejas ,te advierto que si la rechazas tu hija pagara las consecuencias

TP: con mi hija no te metas ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

skandar : tu decides

TP: que quieres decir con que quieres a mi hija...mi padre estaba aceptando el trato? Pero como era capaz

skandar : vaya creo que recapacitas , quiero casarme con ella

TP: casarte? Apenas la conoces

skandar : es muy bonita con eso me basta

TP : puedo darte todo lo que me pidas pero a mi hija no

skandar : la quiero a ella...dijo decidido , mi padre se quedo cayado por unos minutos y después dijo

TP : no le aras daño?

skandar : no , digamos que solo quiero algo de compañía , en cambio si rechazas mi propuesta la perjudicada será

ella

TP : solo tiene 17 años

skandar : y yo 25 eso que importa no sería el primer matrimonio con diferencia de edades

TP: dame tiempo de hablar con ella , pero porque ella?...pregunto desconsertado

skandar : mmm no lo sé tal vez me parece interesante...dijo con una sonrisa...tienes dos días cuando tu hija y yo estemos casados te entregare los papeles...pero como se atrevían a decidir de tal forma sobre mi vida soy un ser humano no un trozo de carne que se pueda vender me sentía decepcionada mi propio padre me cambio por unos estúpidos papeles...Salí del pasillo sin que nadie me viera estaba destrozada atarían mi vida a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía? Me subí en mi coche y conduje durante horas sin un rumbo fijo quería escapar pero no podía irme sin pedirle a mi padre una explicación tal vez todo esto era solo un mal entendido antes de llegar a casa me detuve un rato en un pequeño jardín fuera de la ciudad necesitaba pensar ,apague mi celular y me desconecte de todo pase en ese lugar más de 6 horas eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi mente que el tiempo se me paso volando cuando me di cuenta de la hora me decidí a regresar a casa cuando llegue mi padre me recibió

TP: pero donde te has metido ¿? Trate de llamarte pero no respondías...dijo alterado

Tu: necesitaba estar sola...mi voz sonaba débil

TP: te pasa algo...reuní fuerzas de donde pude y al fin pregunte

Tu: quien es skandar Keynes y quiero la verdad ...mi padre se quedo sorprendido al parecer no se espero tal

reacción de mi parte

TP: es un inversionista de la empresa, porque lo preguntas hija

Tu : solo eso?

TP: tn_ te desconozco porque me hablas de ese modo?

Tu: y yo te desconozco a ti como eres capaz de cambiarme por unos estúpidos papeles..dije histérica

TP: como te has enterado?...pregunto desconcertado

Tu: entonces es verdad jamás pensé que fueras capaz de eso, soy tu hija

TP: tal vez hoy no lo comprendas pero lo ago por tu seguridad

Tu: mi seguridad? Me casaras con un hombre que solo he visto una vez arruinaras mi vida

TP: si no aceptaba te mataría, entiéndeme...tan grave era el problema como para hablar de muerte, pero de

cualquier modo yo no tenía porque pagar por los errores de mi padre

Tu: me voy

TP: si es mejor que descanses mañana hablaremos con más calma

Tu: me voy de la casa papa, aceptare la beca que me han ofrecido en España así no tendré que pedirte nada

**...Continuara :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos, ya llego Jueves eso quiere decir que hay nuevo capitulo de la novela o historia (como ustedes la consideren). Espero que le haiga gustado los capitulos anteriores :).**

CAPITULO 4

TP: tn_ no lo veas como el fin del mundo, si pones de tu parte no será tan malo

Tu : te estas escuchando?

TP: si , todavía no eres mayor de edad no podrás salir del país sin una autorización mía, de verdad lo siento pero te casaras en una semana

Tu : no quiero y no me puedes obligar

TP: te quiero hija y lo ago por tu bien

Tu: te odio...fue lo último que dije y corrí a mi alcoba no quería saber nada tan solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla y seguir con mi vida como siempre pero lamentablemente esto no era un sueño podría evitar esa boda de algún modo? La respuesta era no , a la mañana siguiente desperté sin ánimos no fui al colegio pues ya no tendría sentido dentro de una semana mi vida y mi lugar sería el de una mujer casada , me senté en el comedor por pura inercia pues no tenia apetito tenía mi desayuno en la mesa y yo solo lo revolvía , mi padre estaba sentado frente a mi

TP: que puedo hacer para que no estés así…dijo preocupado

Tu : devolverme mi vida….todavía ni siquiera se había cumplido la petición de skandar y yo ya me sentía de la peor forma

TP: algún día lo entenderás…suspiro….hoy iniciaremos con los preparativos de la boda has solo una péqueña lista de invitados que no excedan de 50 personas será algo muy intimo….sin duda esto era una burla hacia mí pero que mas da ya nada tenía importancia, subí nuevamente a mi alcoba me di una ducha y me puse algo de ropa nada espectacular pues la verdad no me importaba ya nada .Mi padre llamo a una empresa que se dedicaba a organizar bodas y no tardaron en llegar a casa me mostraron un sinfín de arreglos florales ,menús, vestidos de novia y todo lo necesario para "la boda perfecta" yo solo señalaba lo primero que veía y sin muchos ánimos como podía estar contenta si no sabía nada de mi futuro esposo … la empresa increíblemente ya tenía todo organizado en una semana y el señor Keynes durante esa semana ni siquiera dio las mas mínimas señales de vida se abra arrepentido? Un día antes de la boda skandar Keynes fue a mi casa fue una visita inesperada la servidumbre lo hiso pasar charlo un rato con mi padre y después me mando hablar baje a la sala y ahí estaban los dos sentados

skandar: hola tn_... dijo parándose para saludarme quiso darme un beso en los labios pero yo me gire

Tu : hola…respondí cortante , mi padre noto lo tenso del ambiente no resistió y se fue

TP: los dejo para que hablen….duramos varios minutos sin hablar

skandar : así va ser siempre?

Tu : cómo quieres que sea que finja que me interesas…respondí molesta

skandar : eso no sería mala idea tomando en cuenta que mañana serás mi esposa

Tu : porque? Pudiste haber escogido a cualquier mujer , porque a mi?

skandar : y porque no?

Tu : eres despreciable…dije irritada

skandar: lo se pequeña…el solo me veía divertido como si le causara gracia todo lo que yo hacia…me dijo tu padre que estabas por terminar la carrera de administración de empresas

Tu: me faltaba un año hasta que tu llegaste

skandar: velo por el lado positivo no tendrás que trabajar

Tu: oh pero que alivio…dije sarcástica

skandar: mañana después de la boda te mudaras a mi casa , te lo aviso para que prepares tus maletas

Tu: que mas da

skandar : ok entonces nos veremos mañana… se levanto del sillón me y me miro… no te vas a despedir?...pregunto sínicamente , me levante y por sola educación le di un beso en la mejilla pero eso no le basto me separe de el tomo mi barbilla y me dio un beso en los labios

Tu : pero que te has creído… dije molesta…el no me respondió y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas salió y me derrumbe me tire en el suelo y me puse a llorar como una niña de 2 años , todo esto era demasiado para mí esto no era lo que yo deseaba en mi vida…

**Bueno amigos espero les haiga gustado este nuevo capitulo y mañana viernes habra otro nuevo capitulo:).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos es viernes y hay nuevo capitulo, subire otro capitulo despues de este les haiga gustado los capitulos anteriores, la razon de subir otro capitulo es por que son muuuuchos capitulos que subir ok.**

Capitulo 5

La noche transcurría y por más que trataba no lograba conciliar el sueño me la pasaba dando vueltas por la cama pensando en skandar Keynes la verdad el hombre era muy guapo a decir verdad el sueño de cualquier mujer seria también el mío? Tal ves en otras circunstancias lo seria pero en este momento lo único que sitia por el era un enorme desprecio..La mañana llego para mi desgracia desde muy temprano todos los empleados corrían de un lado para otro para que todo estuviera perfecto para la boda, el modista llego con el vestido era muy sencillo pero muy hermoso era color beige y resaltaba mi esbelta figura después se enfocaron en mi cabello y en el maquillaje al terminar con mi arreglo el maquillista dijo

Maquillista: estupenda ¡!...yo solo le di una sonrisa, tocaron la puerta anunciando que ya estaba todo listo para comenzar baje las escaleras de mi casa pues la boda seria en el jardín de esta, era muy grande y muy lindo y adornado con flores se veía de lo mejor , al pie de la escalera estaba mi padre esperando

TP: te ves muy linda….de que serbia cualquier protesta pensé en ese momento , lo mejor seria tratar de llevar esta farsa lo mejor posible….me alegra ver una sonrisa en tu rostro…menciono mi padre cediéndome su brazo salimos al jardín la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y skandar Keynes estaba al pie del altar que habían puesto para la ceremonia al parecer la boda seria por lo civil y la iglesia mi padre me entrego a el en el altar el padre comenzó con la ceremonia realizamos los votos

ustedes ya saben esos - en la salud y en la enfermedad- la ceremonia fue rápida los testigos por mi parte fueron mi mejor amiga Romina y su novio que también era mi mejor amigo Rogelio , por parte de skandar los testigos fueron sus hermanos que habían venido desde Italia solo para esto al parecer no eran los únicos familiares de skandar pues ya terminada la ceremonia me presento a su madre y formalmente a sus hermanos la madre de skandar le dijo algo al oído a lo que el reacción con una risa , durante toda la fiesta el no me soltó todo el tiempo me mantuvo sujeta por la cintura mi amiga Romina no sabía nada sobre el trato por el que estaba casada pues no había tenido tiempo de contarle nada y además al parecer mi padre tenía miedo de que yo fuera a escapar pues me mantenía vigilada pero por más injusto que fuera esto yo no lo podía dejar solo el estaba enfermo del corazón y cualquier disgusto podría matarlo ya llegada la noche skandar y yo nos sentamos lejos de todos en una mesa hasta el final de todo

skandar: no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que te ves

Tu : gracias

skandar : tu amiga no sabe nada verdad

Tu : no he tenido la oportunidad de comentarle porque lo dices?

skandar : por la forma en que nos veía perecía sorprendida , ya debemos marcharnos ya cumplimos con los invitados

Tu : ire por mis maletas no tardo...me levante para ir por mi equipaje pero el me tomo del brazo deteniendo mi camino

skandar : mañana mandaremos a alguien , hoy no necesitaras esa ropa…se me erizo la piel al sentir su mirada por mi cuerpo dios el pensar pasar una noche con skandar me aterraba

Tu : pero con que dormiré hoy…pregunte inocentemente

skandar : pues lo harás como toda mujer en su noche de bodas desnuda….mi cara se puso por completo roja de la sola vergüenza que me causaba el pensar que el me vería desnuda él lo noto y rio…anda vamos…tomo mi mano nos despedimos solo de algunos de los invitados me acerque a Romina y le dije al oído

Tu: en cuanto pueda prometo contarte todo

Romina: eso espero suerte!...

sin duda mi amiga ni siquiera se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando subimos a una camioneta negra que estaba en la puerta de mi casa skandar solo me dio tiempo de quitarme el vestido de novia y ponerme uno mas sencillo por desgracia cada uno de mis vestidos era corto eso jamás me había preocupado pero en ese momento me odiaba a mi misma por usar ese tipo de ropa pues skandar no paraba de ver mis piernas , paramos en semáforo y pude sentir como poso su mano sobre una de mis piernas , le di una mirada de enojo a lo que el respondió...

**Ok enseguida subo el siguiente capitulo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok amigos este es el segundo capitulo que subo hoy...**

Capitulo 6

Skandar : falta poco… faltaba poco para qué? Este hombre tenía una idea fija en el sexo eso era seguro…después de 20 minutos de camino llegamos a su casa estaba situada en una de las colonias más reconocidas y prestigiadas de la ciudad puso la contraseña de la alarma y entramos en la enorme casa aparco la camioneta y bajamos entramos al interior de la casa la observe por unos minutos aunque no veía muy bien por la poca luz era hermosa

Tu : no hay nadie?

Skandar : no le he dicho a la servidumbre que se tomara el día , no es correcto que unos recién casados tengan personas que los incomoden

Tu : si no te importa prefiero dormir en una recamara que no sea la tuya

Skandar : creo que eso no podrá ser….me tomo desprevenida y me cargo en brazos…hay que comenzar….y subimos por las escaleras

Tu: bájame no es necesario que me cargues yo puedo caminar…dije irritada

Skandar : hay que cumplir con las tradiciones, según se un una de ellas es que la novia entre en brazos del novio a la habitación o me equivoco

Tu: si pero eso se hace cuando las personas se casan por amor

Skandar : eso también lo sé….a el parecía divertirle todo esto yo estaba que me moría de los nervios y el estaba de los más tranquilo , entramos en la habitación el me llevaba todavía en brazos y me recostó en la cama…No tengas miedo no te voy a lastimar...Dijo con una voz suave de verdad que trataba de calmarme pero me era imposible , quito su saco y se subió en la cama quedando encima de mi con sus brazos a los costados…Eres hermosa…dicho esto sentí sus labios sobre los míos yo intentaba oponerme pero tal vez el alcohol que consumí durante la fiesta izo efecto en mi ,pues respondí a ese beso , comenzó a subir mi vestido suabemente acariciando mis piernas en el trayecto mi piel se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos sobre mi piel , después me izo quitarle la camisa desabroche cada uno de los botones hasta que esta desapareció , en pocos segundos mi vestido se encontraba tirado en la alfombra de la habitación , su boca recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo incluyendo mi abdomen en donde yo llevaba un pequeño arete…Esto no debe de estar aquí…menciono con una sonrisa y lo retiro…no pude protestar pues de inmediato cubrió mi boca con la suya poso sus manos sobre mi espalda desabrochando mi sostén en esos momentos estaba decepcionada de mi pues me deje llevar por la pasión que me hacía sentir Skandar todo esto era algo nuevo para mí eso era obvio por mi timidez al verlo desnudo y al encontrarme yo de igual forma ,sin previo aviso entro en mi di un fuerte grito que retumbo en toda la casa y lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos

Skandar : te he lastimado?...pregunto preocupado y alejándose de mi pero yo no respondía nada estaba sumida en llanto eso era solo un pretexto para sacar todo lo que llevaba encima , me cubrí con una sabana sin dejar de llorar esto no lo hacía por el dolor que me había causado pues mi dolor no era físico, intente ser fuerte pero ya no pude mas tengo 17 años no tengo edad para estar casada y estoy con un hombre al que no amo me sentía sucia al dejar que el me tocara pues para nada se lo impedí pero acaso tenía algún derecho de hacerlo? No porque él era mi marido por todas las leyes pero no podía evitar sentirme como una mujerzuela si eso era lo que era mi padre me cambio por unos papeles en conclusión Skandar Keynes pago por mis servicios...

**Espero y les haiga gustado estos dos capitulos que subi el día de hoy, nos vemos para la proxima semana:).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos como estan espero que bien, bueno ya se llego el jueves quiere decir que hay nuevo capitulo, si subi tarde el capitulo pero no tuve tiempo para hacerlo...Disfrutenlo**

Capitulo7

Skandar: por favor responde

Tu: estoy bien…conteste casi en un susurro

Skandar: el llorar a mares me da a entender que no lo estas dime te lastime?

Tu: ya te he dicho que no….de la nada sentí como sus manos enredaron mi cuerpo recargo su cabeza en mi nuca

Skandar: duerme, no pasara nada que no quieras….estaba tan agotada que el sueño me venció sonara extraño pero es la primera noche que logro dormir sin problemas desde que me entere de mi boda suena ilógico y lo sé pero ni yo misma logro comprender, a la mañana siguiente desperté y el no estaba a mi lado mire alrededor y vi que mi equipaje estaba al pie de la cama pues cuanto había dormido? Mire el reloj y eran las 10 a.m. yo solía estar despierta desde las 8 así que me levante apresurada tome algo de ropa de una de mis maletas y me metí al baño necesitaba una ducha no tarde mucho en estar lista Salí de la alcoba y baje las escaleras , comencé a buscar a Skandar por toda la casa pero no estaba por ningún lado , me metí al comedor y no tampoco estaba entonces una voz me sorprendió

Skandar : buscas a alguien?

Tu : oh por dios me asustaste…dije intentando calmarme

Skandar : veo que estas mejor , me da gusto…y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Tu : gracias , porque no me despertaste ya es muy tarde

Skandar : tarde ¿? Para qué? Te recuerdo que no iras mas al colegio

Tu : si ya lo se pero no es bueno que duerma tanto…dije apenada…ya desayunaste?

Skandar : no te estaba esperando, vamos a la mesa…me condujo hasta el comedor y me senté quedando de frente a él, las empleadas nos sirvieron el desayuno y una de ellas se me acerco y me dijo -Bienvenida señora Keynes-

Tu : gracias…dije educadamente intente hacer un poco de conversación…iras hoy a trabajar?

Skandar: no , tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mi?

Tu: no pregunto por esa razón, solo, tenia curiosidad pero ahora que lo pienso no se a que te dedicas

Skandar : tengo una empresa que exporta materiales y aparatos clínicos…me miro….no te gusta tu desayuno?...pregunto al ver como solo revolvía la comida y no probaba nada

Tu : si , es que no tengo mucho apetito eso es todo…mi desayuno constaba de unos deliciosos hot cakes con una mermelada de maple y un jugo de naranja el exceso de dulce atrajo a una pequeña abeja lo que provoco que yo me alterara…quítala por favor , mátala….decía manoteando y Skandar solo reía…No es gracioso mátala…con un pequeño frasco atrapo a la abeja

Skandar: a esto le temes…dijo con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo el frasco

Tu : no hagas eso que se escapara

Skandar : por dios pequeña es solo una abeja

Tu: si una abeja que puede matarme…dije asustada y el solo reía…hablo enserio si esa cosa me pica puedo morir soy alérgica a su veneno

Skandar : perdón no lo sabía…se sentó nuevamente en su lugar…si quieres pido que te preparen otra cosa

Tu : no es necesario no tengo mucha hambre y con el jugo basta

Skandar : empaca algunas cosas nos iremos por la tarde a Florencia...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos ya es viernes y el día de hoy de nuevo subire dos capitulos este es el primero en seguida subo el otro...**

Capitulo 8

Tu : estas hablando enserio?...pregunte emocionada

skandar: si veo que te agrada la idea

Tu: claro que si amo esa ciudad están hermosa

skandar : no más que tu… con su comentario logro avergonzarme y mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas

Tu: siento lo que paso anoche….dije cabizbaja

skandar: pensaras que soy un desquiciado por lo que hice se que eres muy joven pero eso no evita que te desee, aparentas más edad de la que en realidad tienes y por dios me vuelves loco lo de anoche fue mi culpa y prometo que no volverá a pasar….eso me dio mucho más tranquilidad pero yo deseaba que pasara nuevamente si ayer no me hubieran ganado los remordimientos todo se abría consumado, ya se ,dirán quien te entiende pero ni yo entiendo que es lo que me pasa con este hombre…comprendo tu odio hacia mi

Tu : odio?...dije confundida

skandar : debes odiarme pues como dijiste arruine tu vida

Tu : te equivocas no te odio, esto fue un trato que me dolió que hicieran mi padre y tu…suspire…tal vez en otras circunstancias…el me interrumpió

skandar : te abrías enamorado de mi?...expreso con una evidente felicidad en su cara

Tu : todo esto podría haber sido diferente…a decir verdad me sentía atraída por el pero me apenaba confesarlo

skandar: si tu quieres podemos comenzar de nuevo , me gustas y creo que es muy pronto para decir te amo pero desde que te vi sentí la necesidad de estar cerca de ti , se que me deje llevar por un impulso pero ya somos marido y mujer y no pienso dejarte ir

Tu : no perdemos nada con intentar….se acerco lentamente a mí y me beso muy tiernamente

skandar : lo necesitaba…dijo cortando el beso , nuevamente me ruborice no podía evitarlo….me fascina cuando te pones así, ahora vamos a la recamara a preparar las maletas me recorrió por la cintura con su brazo derecho y así subimos las escaleras , pero que era esta sensación que sentía en mi estomago acaso me estaba enamorando de mi esposo?...llegamos a la habitación tome una de mis maletas y empecé a desempacar pues recién las habían traído y necesitaba ver que me iba a llevar, la mayoría de mi guardarropa estaba conformado por vestidos muy cortos , blusas con escotes pronunciados , faldas demasiado cortas jaja o al menos eso decía mi padre, skandar empezó a examinar la ropa que yo sacaba ….No empaques nada de esto llegando a Florencia renovaras todo tu guardarropa

Tu : pero porque que tiene de malo mi ropa...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno amigos este es el segundo capitulo que subo el día de hoy espero que lo disfruten...**

Capitulo9

skandar: que tiene de malo? Es muy corta y de ningún modo la volverás a usar

Tu : no es verdad , que acaso quieres que me vista con un habito? , con este tipo de ropa me conociste así que te aguantas….me sorprendía de la reacción que tenia pero ni siquiera mi padre había podido cambiar mi forma de vestir y mucho menos lo aria el….a y otra cosa devuélveme mi arete

skandar : eres demasiado caprichosa , hace unos momentos me acabas de decir que quieres intentar que nuestro matrimonio sea bueno y en la primera oportunidad me discutes , y ni de chiste te devuelvo ese arete

Tu : ash no me importa tengo muchos mas

skandar : pues yo me encargo de que no te lo vuelvas a poner

Tu : tu eres el culpable de que discutamos y yo empaco lo que yo quiera…skandar tomo una pequeña maleta y solo puso 4 de mis vestidos que según el eran los mas decentes

skandar : mi maleta ya esta lista así que podemos irnos …dijo tomando el equipaje con las dos manos

Tu : cambie de opinión no quiero ir…dije cruzando los brazos

skandar : no seas inmadura…me miro furioso pero yo no me movía de mi sitio… si no vas por las buenas iras por las malas se acerco a mi y me cargo poniendo mi cuerpo en su hombro (si entienden como?) yo iva pataleando y haciendo un gran escándalo pero eso no valía de nada me trepo a la camioneta y me encerró ahí pasaron 10 minutos y volvió con el equipaje y subió a la camioneta….Estas ya mas tranquila

Tu : sabes que a esto se le llama secuestro?

skandar : mmm tal ves pero en realidad no lo es porque soy tu esposo así que no es un secuestro…menciono divertido , respire hondo varias veces para poder tranquilizarme pasados 15 minutos de camino me anime a hablar

Tu: reconozco que me excedí pero jamás me vuelvas a condicionar al vestirme….paro la camioneta bruscamente al lado de la carretera…me asuste un poco pues pensé que estaba enojado, derrepente giro su mirada hacia mi

skandar: nunca me vuelvas a levantar la voz como lo hiciste pequeña…dijo sin la mas mínima expresión de enojo…Como ya te dije quiero que esto funcione pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte…menciono posando su mano sobre mi mejilla

Tu : me devolverás mi arete?

**Continuara...**


	10. Canción Avril Lavinge

**Holaaa amigos como estan? Espero que bien...Bueno hoy es domingo y se explicaran por que publico el día de hoy, bueno lo que pasa es que estoy un POCO (entre comillas) aburrida y decidi publicar la letra de una canción de Avril Lavinge que acaba de ser publicada en youtube...**

Avril Lavigne - Let me go

Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something

But now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry, it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories

Got to let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye, I set it all on fire

Got to let it go, just let it go

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty

Like the hole that was left in me

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry, it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories

Got to let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye, I set it all on fire

Got to let it go, just let it go

And let it go, and now I know

A brand new life, is down this road

And when it's right? you've always known

So this time, I won't let it go

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Won't let you go

Don't let me go

(bis)

**Para encontrarla en youtube aqui les dejo el link: watch?v=AqajUg85Ax4 **

**A mi me encanto no se a ustedes pero ojala si xD y recuerden el jueves nuevo capitulo de la nove o historia como ustedes la consideren...**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

skandar : No , que caso tiene que lo lleves puesto…decidí ya no responder más pues si lo hacía terminaríamos peleando nuevamente…O tal vez si dejas que yo te lo ponga…yo era demasiado tímida y aunque el me hubiera visto ya desnuda la noche anterior no disminuía la vergüenza que me causaban sus comentario…el solo sonrió y encendió nuevamente la camioneta después de varios minutos de camino llegamos al aeropuerto aparco la camioneta en el estacionamiento y me ayudo a bajar del coche

Tu : la dejaras aquí?...pregunte extrañada

skandar : si , de esa forma cuando lleguemos no abra que tomar un taxi , el de seguridad se encargara de cuidarla, anda vamos que se hace tarde,... entramos al aeropuerto nos revisaron el equipaje y después abordamos el avión me toco del lado de la ventanilla yo estaba algo cansada así que no paraba de bostezar…Duerme tardaremos en llegar…yo ni siquiera me inmute en contestar estaba muy molesta recargue mi cabeza en la ventanilla y me quede profundamente dormida , después de varias horas o eso creo yo me desperté al escuchar el murmullo de la gente al bajar del avión , estire un poco los brazos y me percate de que skandar estaba durmiendo , lo observe por unos minutos al estar dormido se veía tierno , sentí como si alguien estrujara mi corazón era una sensación extraña no podía dejar de verlo hasta que la azafata se acerco-ya deben bajar- dijo al ver que éramos los únicos en el avión , skandar se despertó al escuchar a la azafata

skandar : disculpe , no tardamos en retirarnos…la chica se retiro skandar me tomo de la mano y bajamos así del avión , al bajar sentí una ráfaga de aire fresco que paso por mi cara provocando una sonrisa en mi…hace mucho que no venias?... pregunto al ver mi reacción

Tu : hace 3 años o poco mas….seguimos nuestro camino y recogimos nuestro equipaje que la verdad era muy poco porque el terco de skandar no me dejo mucha de mi ropa pues decía que no era adecuada para una mujer casada , subimos a una taxi que nos condujo hasta nuestro hotel , bajamos el equipaje y entramos al hotel era hermoso según se era uno de los mejores de Florencia , nos dieron la llave de la habitación pues skandar ya había reservado una , subimos en al elevador yo aun seguía molesta y no me moleste en dirigirle la palabra

skandar : sigues enojada? , por dios no seas infantil….llegamos a nuestro piso y nos dispusimos a buscar nuestra habitación skandar abrió la puerta y se izo a un lado para que yo entrara primero , la habitación era hermosa y muy grande comencé a recorrerla y en una pequeña sala de estar con la que contaba nuestro cuarto había un balcón me acerque a el y me quede maravillada por bellísima vista que tenia me quede observando por unos instantes perdida en mi asombro hasta que sentí los fuertes brazos de skandar rodear mi cintura…-Te gusta-


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos, como están espero que bien, lamento no haber saludado ayer tenia un poco de prisa jeje xD , bueno como siempre los viernes subo 2 capitulos este es el primero jaja…**

Capitulo 11

Tu : es muy lindo todo esto…Florencia era una ciudad que era conocida por su arquitectura pues en cada una de sus calles parecía que se había detenido el tiempo ,recuerdan esas pequeñas calles que se veían en cualquier narración de romeo y Julieta? Pues así eran estas calles cada una de ellas tenía su propia historia y eso era algo que me encantaba -Gracias-….dije sinceramente

skandar : eres mi esposa y te lo mereces….dijo volteándome a modo de quedar frente a frente , el me miro fijamente a los ojos y no sé porque razón no podía dejar de ver sus labios sentía la enorme tentación de besarlos y porque no hacerlo si él era mi esposo , entonces en un acto impulsivo rodie su cuello con mis brazos e ice que nuestros labios hicieran contacto uniéndolos en un apasionado beso el tardo solo unos segundos en corresponderme pues al parecer le extraño que yo tomara la iniciativa , después sentí como sus brazos me unieron más a su cuerpo …-Veo que ya no estas molesta-…menciono con mi frente recargada en la suya y me dio una linda sonrisa

Tu: te das cuenta que no soy tan infantil…dije sin separarme de el

skandar: me sorprendes en un momento dices no soportarme y en otro haces esto…el tenia razón ni siquiera yo sabia porque lo ise pero como el dijo podemos tratar que esto funcione o al menos eso quería…-Pero me agrada , quieres que vayamos a recorrer la ciudad?

Tu : claro me fasina la idea , solo déjame darme un baño no tardo….me separe de el y me dirigí a mi maleta , saque dos vestidos y le dije – este o este – mencione mostrándole los vestidos –te enseñaría mas pero un ogro no me dejo traerlos-…dije bromeando , a lo que el respondió

skandar : oh pero ese ogro también le renovara todo su guardarropa , que no es lo que desea toda chica?

Tu : cierto, ahora que me lo recordaste no te vas a salvar eee …dije todavía en broma

skandar : entonces báñate rápido para que puedas recorrer todas las tiendas de Florencia…wow eso era algo que no esperaba

Tu : hablas enserio?

skandar : claro que si pequeña ahora báñate que yo haré los mismo….entonces lo mire sorprendía por lo que dijo planeaba que nos bañáramos juntos?...- hay dos cuartos de baño-…menciono divertido y yo me sentí mas aliviada, después de ese penoso mal entendido me metí en la ducha tarde 1 hora y 30 minutos en estar lista y Salí del cuarto de baño ya con mi vestido puesto ,skandar ya estaba esperándome recostado en la cama tenía su brazo tapando sus ojos

Tu : ya estoy lista…al oír mi voz se paro rápidamente**…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno amigos este es el segundo capitulo del día de hoy espero que lo disfruten :D …**

Tu : ya estoy lista…al oír mi voz se paro rápidamente

Capitulo 12

skandar : pensé que solo te darías un baño…dijo levantándose de la cama, y me miro por unos instantes lo que me incomodo

Tu: si tomas una foto dura más, si no me veo bien solo dilo no hace falta que me veas así…mencione apenada

skandar: te ves divina …se paró de la cama y me dio la mano para que yo me diera una vuelta…lo dicho estas hermosa , ahora nos podemos ir?

Tu: claro , solo voy por mi bolso…fui a la pequeña sala en donde había dejado mi bolso y lo tome, salimos de la habitación y skandarNick pidió a la recepcionista un coche que al parecer tenía reservado subimos en el y nos dirigimos a la zona turística de la ciudad…-vienes muy seguido a Florencia–

skandar : 5 o 6 veces al mes por negocios

Tu : vienes por la venta de equipo clínico ¿?...se me hacia algo muy extraño venir a Florencia tantas veces por venta de equipo para hospital

skandar : no , también tengo una cadena de hoteles , de hecho en el que estamos hospedados en de mi cadena….eso me puso a pensar que en realidad no sabía nada de el- si te parece puedes venir conmigo cada vez que tenga que hacerlo

Tu : de verdad?

skandar : claro que si ….después de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino , recorrí muchísimas tiendas y skandar iva detrás mío claro siempre checando que la ropa que escogiera fuera decente , compre mucha ropa en su mayoría vestidos pues era lo que solía usar con más frecuencia , al lado de una de las tiendas de ropa se encontraba una joyería me detuve a ver el aparador y me quede helada al ver una joya muy familiar...

Tu :no puede ser la misa-…deje con un hilo de voz…skandar se puso a mi lado

skandar : que te sucede ¿? , estas bien?...yo no podía contestarle estaba sorprendida …por dios habla ¡!...lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos no lo podía evitar

Tu : ese brazalete era de mi madre….dije al fin

skandar : estas segura ¿? , puede haber muchos iguales , pero porque ponerte así…skandar estaba preocupado por mi

reacción

Tu : estoy completamente segura…sin decir nada entre en la joyería y skandar entro enseguida mío le pedí a al encargada de la joyería que me mostrara el brazalete y amablemente lo iso lo examine minuciosamente y me di cuenta que yo estaba en lo correcto este era el brazalete que perteneció a mi madre –que precio tiene?...- 10 300 euros – respondió la encargada era demasiado caro tenia mis ahorros pero no me alcanzaba y para colmo había olvidado mis tarjetas de crédito al salir de mi antigua casa , si el precio fuera en dólares o pesos no tendría inconveniente pero euros ¡! Era demasiado caro , guarde mi cartera decepcionada y cuando me disponía a salir de la tienda skandar me detuvo

skandar : me lo llevo….dijo a ala encargada

Tu : es demasiado dinero , no hace falta

skandar: es importante para ti y además cuento con el dinero para comprarlo…la encargada coloco el brazalete en un estuche y se lo entrego a skandar – toma es tuyo- …dijo dándomelo, después de eso subimos nuevamente al coche saque el brazalete y comencé a verlo de nuevo no podía evitar llorar pues esto era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre, durante el camino skandar no me dijo nada , llegamos al hotel y subimos a la habitación ya en ella me senté en el sofá

Tu : gracias, llegando a casa te devolveré el dinero

skandar : tn_ es un regalo que yo quise darte , no tienes que devolverme nada , quiero que tengas claro que lo que más deseo es hacerte feliz eres mi esposa y todo lo que tengo ahora también es tuyo , solo te pido algo a cambio, cuéntame porque te pusiste a llorar cuando viste esa joya**…**

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos como están espero que muy bien... Bueno ya se llego jueves que rápido bueno ya esta el capitulo 13 espero lo disfruten y mañana son dos capítulos seguidos :D Por cierto perdón por las faltas de ortografía así es como la dueña de la historia lo escribió.**

Capitulo 13

Tu : este brazalete perteneció a mi madre , ella murió cuando me dio a luz y esto era el único recuerdo que yo tenía de ella , pero cuando yo tenia 12 años la empresa de mi padre comenzó a tener problemas financieros y mi padre iva a parar a la cárcel si no liquidaba algunas deudas , entonces mi padre se vio en la necesidad de vender el único recuerdo de mi madre , pues como ya sabes es muy valioso , jamás supe en donde o a quien lo había vendido yo lo daba por perdido , pero a mi no me importa el valor económico , lo que me importa es que tengo algo que perteneció a mi madre y que me dejo a mi sentí la enorme necesidad de abrazar a skandar y así lo ice me abalance sobre el y me aferre a él con fuerza….-En vedad me quieres?- ….pregunte sin pensar

skandar : no tienes idea de cómo te amo…. Amor? , eso fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa

Tu : de verdad me amas?, pero tu dijiste que era muy pronto para hablar de amor

skandar :no quería decírtelo , pero ya no me puedo contener te amo tn_ desde la primera vez que te vi , si no sitiera nada porti jamás hubiera hecho ese trato…sentí una enorme felicidad al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios y me aferre con más fuerza a el ,aunque tratara de negarlo estaba enamorada de skandar keynes…-Tu sientes algo por mi?... que podía decirle? después de que el me había confesado su amor nadamas que la verdad

Tu : te amo , como una tonta,, no debería de hacerlo pero así es te amo ¡!...dije sin separarme de el y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

skandar : me amas?...tomo con su mano mi barbilla y me iso verlo a los ojos

Tu : si …apenas podía sostenerle la mirada , me intimidaba que el tuviera la vista fija en mi entonces note como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa

skandar : -El destino es muy sabio pequeña , pero porque dices que no debes amarme?

Tu : porque tengo miedo de que me lastimes, estas desacuerdo que mi padre y tu decidieron el resto de mi vida sin consultármelo

skandar : nunca te lastimare , y lo que ise lo ise como un acto de desesperación…yo lo miraba confundía como que acto de desperacion?...- quería conquistarte te buena manera, pero tenía todo en mi contra , tu eres muy joven para mi y tuve miedo a que me rechazaras , suena tonto y jamás pensé decirlo pero digamos que fue amor a primera vista

Tu : si tan solo tu hubieras hablado conmigo me habrías evitado el sentirme sucia….le grite desesperada el me veía desconcertado , no podía evitar sentirme molesta de haber sabido que skandar sentía algo por mi nuestra noche de bodas no habría sido un desastre

skandar : sucia ¿?...es su rostro podía ver culpa …

Tu : sabes porque no pude hacer el amor contigo? , me sentía sucia pensé que solo me veías como algo que abias comprado y tenias derecho a usar , por esa razón comencé a llorar , tenia asco de mi….tenia que sacar de algún modo todo lo que llevaba y ese era el mejor , bueno tal vez no el mejor pero era mi único medio

skandar : lo siento , jamás lo pensé , te amo y quiero que siempre lo tengas presente , sonara egoísta pero no sabes que alegría siento al saber que fue por esa razón por la que no te entregaste a mi , pensé que al que tenias asco era a mi por obligarte a casarte conmigo….se acerco lentamente a mi lentamente y me tomo nuevamente en sus brazos después de haber dicho mi sentir , sentí como un gran peso me liberaba…-esto puede funcionar , si los dos queremos -…decía acariciando mi cabello y yo solo sollozaba entre sus brazos

Tu : quiero ser completamente tu esposa…dije apenada…quiero ser tu mujer

skandar : no quiero que lo agás por obligación , quiero que lo agás por amor …me separe de el para verlo a los ojos con mis manos delinee sus labios y acto seguido lo bese haciéndole sentir todo lo que sentía por el , me tomo por la cintura y me levanto así un poco del suelo me iso radiarle con mis piernas su cintura

skandar: vamos a la cama…dijo entre besos

Tu: que tiene de malo el sillón…dije con una sonrisa picara, el solo me devolvió la sonrisa

skandar : créeme la cama es mejor…caminamos algunos metros yo con mis piernas todavía enredadas en su cintura , después me coloco suavemente en la cama dio un paso hacia atrás y se desabrocho un poco la camisa

Tu : eso yo puedo hacerlo…se puso arriba de mi con las manos a mis costados y yo comencé a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa hasta que por fin la saque del camino , sentí como sus manos recorrían mis piernas quitando de su camino mi molesto vestido , sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello dejando leves marcas sobre el , después su boca fue bajando hasta mis pechos provocándome un inmenso placer al sentir su boca sobre ellos ,baje desesperada su pantalón y lo abente dios sabe a donde , después de disfrutar nuestros cuerpos por unos minuto, sentí como entrava en mi apreté fuertemente mis ojos pues me dolia un poco recuerden que la primera vez no ocurrió nada , el se movia lentamente dentro de mi , cuidándome todo el tiempo ,incontrolablemente comense a gemir lo que le dio mas seguridad y fue cada vez mas rápido , sentía su suave respiración en mi hombro y uno que otro gemido que soltava repentinamente , sentí como mi cuerpo era inundado de muchas sensaciones extrañas y muy placenteras , supongo que llegue al limite o lo que llaman climax porque skandar dio un fuerte gemido y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y comenso a ir mas lento hasta que salió de se coloco boca arriba poniéndome a mi enzima de el

skandar : te amo…estábamos tan agotados , parecía que habíamos corrido un maratón nuestros corazones latían a mil y nuestra respiración era muy agitada me apretó entre sus brazos apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, exhausta.

abrí mis ojos y estaba todavía arriba de skandar con sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo , el seguía dormido quise quitarme de donde estaba moví ligeramente sus manos

skandar: a donde crees que vas ….dijo impidiendo que me soltara...


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos como estan espero que bien… Ya es viernes de doble capitulo como acostumbramos, espero que les guste el capitulo 14 :D**

Capitulo 14

Tu : creo que peso bastante…dije riendo

skandar : para nada pequeña , es mas me encanta que estés así de cerca de mi….y yo me sentía tan segura en sus brazos que no quería separarme de el pero tenia demasiada hambre

Tu : tengo hambre….el repentinamente iso que invirtiéramos las posiciones ósea el me acomodo quedando yo debajo de el yo solo reía…-te amo-

skandar : y yo a ti…dicho esto tomo sus labios con los míos besándolos delicadamente…- me haces tan feliz-…yo estaba tan contenta , tal ves skandar y yo solo nos conocíamos de días exactamente casi dos semanas , pero eso no impedía que me sintiera totalmente enamorada de el , lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, skandar se coloco solo su ropa interior y se paro de la cama dándome la mano para que yo isiera lo mismo solo que yo seguía sin ropa , me enrede la delgada sabana que me cubría y me levante , me atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que quedáramos juntitos…-Que se te antoja comer-

Tu : mmm no se tu escoge…estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando el celular de skandar sonó el maldijo en voz baja

skandar : espera , no tardo…se alejo un poco de mi y contesto la llamada yo solo escuchaba lo que el decía- pero como que se ha puesto mal , porque?...decía alterado…-no puedo ir estoy en mi viaje de bodas, mantenme al tanto por favor-…skandar se sentó en el sillón con sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas y con la cara cubierta por sus manos, me puse mi ropa rápidamente y fui con el

Tu: te pasa algo mi amor?...dije pasando mi mano por su cabello

skandar : han surgido unos problemas que necesitan que regresemos, no quiero hacerlo pero es necesario

Tu : si es por mi no te preocupes , estando a tu lado yo estoy feliz…dije con una linda sonrisa , el me miro repitiendo mi gesto

skandar : regresamos hoy mismo , pero antes vamos a comer te parece?

Tu : si tengo muchísima hambre…skandar se puso su ropa y salimos del hotel a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca , comimos y después regresamos de nuevo al hotel , note como skandar estaba muy preocupado trataba de disimular pero era muy evidente su preocupación pero no dije nada , preparamos el equipaje y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión casi al llegar pues éramos los únicos pasajeros que faltaban, a diferencia del pasado vuelo en este iba pegada como un chicle a skandar me abrase de su brazo y no lo soltaba para nada y el de igual modo durante el vuelo no dormimos nada pues no la pasamos platicando de muchísimas cosas , pero aun notaba a skandar muy distante debía ser muy grave el problema que había surgido para mantenerlo así , después de 12 horas de vuelo llegamos a (tu ciudad) _ Abordamos la camioneta de skandar pues la había dejado aparcada en el estacionamiento, no tardamos

en llegar a casa y skandar llamo inmediatamente a la chica del servicio...

**En seguida amigos les subiré el capitulo 15. Espero por primera vez sus comentarios me encantaría saber si les esta gustando la historia me harían un gran favor…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok amigos es ya es el segundo y ultimo capitulo que subo el día de hoy y como les dije anteriormente espero sus comentarios…**

Capitulo 15

skandar : - en donde esta maky , como sigue…pregunto en cuanto llego…yo no tenia ni idea de que hablaba así que solo me limite a escuchar…- está en el hospital , con la señora zelfa-…respondió la chica…skandar vio que estaba confundida pues no tenía ni idea de que pasaba…- en un momento te explico mi amor-…yo solo asentí…- se que estas muy cansada , pero quisieras acompañarme

Tu : claro que si…dejamos las maletas en la sala y skandar ordeno a la servidumbre que las pusiera en nuestra recamara subimos devuelta a la camioneta y nos pusimos en rumbo al hospital, skandar iva desesperado , después de 10 minutos llegamos al hospital , el pregunto a una enfermera en donde estaba maky aparecer asistían muy seguido a esa clínica

-En el cuarto #15- respondió la enfermera…skandar tomo de mi mano y entramos a esa habitación cuando entramos estaba zelfa al pie de la cama tomando la mano de una pequeña niña que se encontraba dormida en la camilla

skandar : como sigue?...pregunto acercándose a su madre

zelfa : recién le han quitado la mascarilla de oxigeno y su presión se normalizo….yo solo miraba sin comprender... -todavía no lo sabe ¿?

skandar : no …yo supuse que hablaban de mi pero vi a skandar tan preocupado que no quise preguntar nada después de algunos minutos la pequeña despertó- mami- , repetía la niña una y otra ves –mami en donde estas?-entonces escuche como la niña repetía mi nombre , instintivamente me acerque a ella –mami – dijo aferrándose a mi , me quede helada y le dirigí una mirada a skandar

zelfa: maky papi y mami deben hablar así que saldrán unos momentos

Maky: si abue , mami no tarden…me dijo la pequeña mami? Por dios pero que era lo que pasaba…skandar y yo salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un café

Tu : skandar que pasa? , he intentado comprender y no preguntar nada porque te veo preocupado pero creo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que sucede

skandar : maky es mi hija...

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola amigos ya es jueves de nuevo de capitulo espero que les guste...**

Capítulo 16

Tu: tienes una hija?...mi voz se quebraba, apenas podía articular palabras

skandar : si , debí decírtelo antes…no me veía a los ojos parecía apenado…-te preguntaras porque te dice mama, si ni siquiera te había visto en persona, pues te lo diré cuando le pedí a tu padre que te casaras conmigo , tome una foto tuya de su escritorio , maky la vio yo le dije que serias mi esposa y ella dio por hecho que serias su madre

Tu : y su verdadera madre? Que paso con ella?

skandar : ella nos abandonó cuando maky nació , en ese entonces la empresa apenas comenzaba y yo no tenía el dinero del que ahora dispongo y me abandono dejándome solo con maky, por favor compréndeme debí decírtelo en cuanto nos casamos pero tenía miedo…si maky era hija de skandar entonces también era hija mía , la niña era una ternurita como quitarle la ilusión de una madre a una niña tan pequeña, sentí mucho temor pues yo no sabía nada de cómo ser madre pero si amaba a skandar tenía que aceptar cualquier cosa , además yo sé lo que se siente no tener a tu madre junto a ti y si le podía evitar ese sufrimiento a maky lo aria…-

skandar: tn_ grítame , repróchame lo que quieras pero por favor dime algo no te quedes cayada

Tu : cuántos años tiene?...el solo me veía confundido

skandar : 5 años , eso es todo no me gritaras? no me reclamaras que maky te diga mama?

Tu: skandar como podría reclamarte que me hicieras madre de una hermosa niña…le dije regalándole una de las sonrisas más sinceras que pude dar

skandar: de verdad no estás molesta?

Tu: tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre para tu hija…suspire…pero intentare serlo , cuidare de ella lo prometo, ahora dime porque está aquí?

skandar: tiene problemas con su asma y muy seguido la tengo que traer a la clínica porque a veces su inhalador no la ayuda a controlar sus crisis de asma….tome la mano de skandar y la apreté con fuerza

Tu : estará bien ya lo veras…le dije tratando de darle ánimos

skandar: sé que no me equivoque al casarme contigo , te amo ¡! Y yo sé que serás la mejor madre para maky…me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar de la silla…-vamos a verla si?...

Tu : si….. Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta la habitación de maky los nervios me consumían que le podía decir a una niña de 5 años? Como me comporto ante ella? , dios ayúdame a hacer lo correcto, entramos a la habitación y zelfa estaba contándole un cuento a maky cuando entramos ella guardo silencio nos vio tomados de la mano y sonrió

zelfa: me alegra que comprendieras...yo le respondí con una sonrisa

Maky: mami…dijo la pequeña niña extendiéndome sus brazos yo me acerque y le di un gran abrazo…-pensé que no me querías porque no venias a verme


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola amigos ya es viernes de doble capitulo... **

Capitulo 17

Tu : lo siento peque , es que estaba de viaje con tu papi , como te sientes….pregunte sentándome a su lado

Maky: me duele aquí…decía tocando su garganta…mami diles que me quiten esto…dijo la pequeña enseñándome las agujas que con la que suministraban el suero, acaricie su carita

Tu : esto es para que te sientas mejor si te lo quitan tardaras más en salir del hospital eso el que quieres?

Maky: no no…dijo poniendo sus manitas en su cabeza era tan tierna que me daban ganas de abrazarla en cada momento….-Pero cuando yo salga de aquí jugaras conmigo a las muñecas?-

Tu: claro que si mi amor

zelfa: yo me retiro estoy muy cansada, llevo 2 días cuidando de maky y no he dormido nada

Tu: porque no nos avisó desde que la trajeron aquí

zelfa: no quería interrumpir a los recién casados…menciono con una sonrisa…pero después mi nieta se puso mal y tuve que llamar a skandar , por cierto hijo el doctor dijo que maky necesitaba de una transfusión de sangre

skandar: no me digas que la enfermedad avanzo…zelfa solo bajo la cabeza y con eso entendimos todo…

skandar:Madre solo tiene 5 años porque le pasa esto a ella-

zelfa: saldremos adelante ya lo veras.

skandar: eso es pero mama, ahora ve a descansar…dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y yo hice lo mismo ,…skandar miro tiernamente a su pequeña hija y se acercó a ella

Maky: papi me dijo mi abue que fuiste de viaje ,me trajiste algo?

skandar: no tuve tiempo maky , pero prometo llevarte a la juguetería cuando salgas de aquí

Maky: mejor que me lleve mi mami, para presumirle a todas las niñas que se burlaban de mí que ya tengo una mama….yo sé lo que es soportar esas burlas cada vez que se acercaba algún festival del día de las madres las niñas pueden ser tan crueles por mi mente pasaron todos aquellos malos recuerdos que viví durante mi infancia y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas skandar lo noto y se acercó a mí a darme un cálido abrazo y me susurro al oído

skandar: tu madre te quería de eso estoy seguro pero la muerte no le permitió disfrutar de ti , en cambio a maky su madre la desprecio desde el momento que la concibió…como podía una madre despreciar a su propia hija me acerque a maky y quite de mi cuello una pequeña medalla que me acompañaba desde pequeña

Tu: peque quiero que tengas esto , dije colocándola en su pequeño cuello , esta medallita era de mi abuela y quiero que la tengas , así cuando alguien te pregunte tú dirás que tu mami te la regalo te parece?

Maky: gracias mami, te quiero, te quiero...


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok amigos ya es el ultimo capitulo de hoy espero que lo haigan disfrutado**

Capitulo 18

Maky: gracias mami, te quiero, te quiero,….decía la pequeña abrazada de mi cuello y dándome besos por toda la cara después de un hora le leí un cuento y se sumergió en un profundo sueño

Tu: es tan linda…mencione observando a maky dormir

skandar: lo sé es muy inteligente también….presumía skandar como todo padre orgulloso de su hija…-Gracias por portarte con maky como una madre-

Tu : maky es oficialmente mi hija desde el momento en el que nos casamos así que no tienes nada que agradecerme

skandar: sabes que mi madre estaba en contra de nuestro matrimonio

Tu : porque? Acaso no le caigo bien?

skandar: no para nada de hecho te tiene un gran cariño, solo que ella decía que era un pervertido de menores…dijo riendo…-

skandar: Y tal vez lo soy , pero vale la pena ir a la cárcel-

Tu: hay skandar ni en broma lo digas, no soportaría que te alejaran de mi…..les confesare algo en los 17 años que tengo de vida jamás había tenido un novio, no porque no tuviera pretendientes , si no porque estaba tan concentrada en mis estudios que no me daba el tiempo , de repente se me vino a la mente Romina quede de contarle todo y me había olvidado de llamarla …-te molesta si ago una llamada?

skandar: hazla aquí te espero para llevarte a casa para que descanses

Tu : no , yo me quedo aquí contigo…estaba que me caía de sueño pero no podía dejar a skandar solo en este momento

skandar : te ves muy cansada

Tu : mejor dime que no quieres que me quede contigo y entiendo….fingí estar molesta y le di la espalada inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y uniendo mi cuerpo al de el

skandar: no es eso solo no quiero que te desveles

Tu : yo quiero quedarme contigo…coloque mi cabeza en su hombro yo todavía estaba dándole la espalda

skandar: sabes de qué modo convencerme, prometo recompensarte por no haber disfrutado nuestro viaje

Tu : no se tu pero yo si lo disfrute y mucho

skandar: claro que yo también lo disfrute pero me encantaría haber pasado más tiempo en esa cama….le sonreí y mis mejillas se pusieron rojizas

Tu: sabes que eres mi primer novio…mencione riendo

skandar: el primero? Pero cómo es posible si eres tan hermosa….era tan lindo y cariñoso que me derretía cada vez que estaba con el

Tu: mmm pues ya ves eres mi primer y único novio, perdón corrijo esposo voy a hacer la llamada y regreso….cuando estaba por irme me jalo del brazo y me acerco nuevamente a su cuerpo roso suavemente nuestros labios hasta que pude saborearlos, me separe para tomar aire….-

tu:mejor llamo mañana-…paso sus manos por mi espalda descubierta y de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono ante su tacto la piel se me puso de gallina y me colgué de su cuello evitando que se separa de mi , desfaje su camisa y metí mis manos por debajo de ella acariciando sus pectorales , caímos a un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación para los familiares que se quedaran ahí , yo ya tenía mi vestido levantado hasta mi estomago y skandar tenía su camisa con los primeros botones desabrochado …-

tu:maky puede despertar-…mencione agitada

skandar: cada vez que te beso me olvido del mundo o del lugar en donde estamos… se quito de enzima mío y se acomodo su camisa …-

skandar:Pero llegando a la casa no te escapas-

Tu : no tengo intenciones de hacerlo…dije acomodándome el vestido , le vi el rostro a skandar y comencé a reír


End file.
